<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Those Nights by rainagray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817095">On Those Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainagray/pseuds/rainagray'>rainagray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainagray/pseuds/rainagray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On those nights he wishes he could cry, there isn't much he can do but remain Numb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Frost &amp; Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in the Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Those Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On those lonely nights, he would imagine the Man in the Moon. </p>
<p>On those nights tears don’t even make it down to his chin, frozen to his cheeks like little reminders of how <em> unwanted  </em>he is. He’ll sit on a tree branch, hold his legs close and rock himself, hesitantly watching the gentle glow. Imagine the beams like arms embracing him, rocking their child to sleep after long hours of play. </p>
<p>On those brave, lonely nights, he’ll speak; whispers stuck in the back of his throat, splintering out through his mouth when sobs don’t tamper them off completely. </p>
<p>“Please. Why would you <em> put me here  </em>if I wasn’t needed?” </p>
<p>After the first dozen lonely nights - after the first brave nights - came The Numb. </p>
<p>There’s probably some explanation for how his mind muffles emotions too dark and suffocating to process, putting feelings through a filter and only allowing Safe ones through. How tears are welcome on the nights the lonely feeling sets in, because at least it is feeling. If Jack could think about it any longer than a minute without his body desperately telling him to <b> <em> please stop, you don’t want to know-  </em> </b>he could try to understand himself more. </p>
<p>Some days his body will put him to sleep. Those are the worst days. Days when breathing is stuck near his heart, ribs aching and pulling at skin, scratching his wrists to want to feel anything of substance in the blurry haze of his vision. The moon, <em> taunting </em>, pretends to hold him. </p>
<p>On these lonely nights, Jack likes the dark, now. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>